


Father Figure

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: “Thank you Thor, but I uh, I was with Sam and sometimes during sex and other times actually, but I uh... I yell that?”“Oh! Is this a midgardian sex ritual?”“Well kind of in some circles I guess.”“So I should call lady Jane mother during our sexual exploits?”“No!"All the wonderful ways that the team finds out about Steve's daddy kink.





	

1.

There were very few times that Clint wasn’t in the vents. He came down for team dinners and missions, to annoy Natasha and Stark but he mostly felt at home in the tight spaces above the rooms. Clint had seen so much, all the crazy things his teammates did on a daily, but it never stopped him from crawling around the tower with his bow strapped onto his back. 

He was crawling around over Stark’s room half listening to the argument he was having with Rhodey when he heard a shout from one of the other floors. It wasn’t a moan or a cry of pleasure but an actual shout. Whether it be out of concern or sheer curiosity, Clint rushed down to Steve and Sam’s floor, careful not to make any noise as he gracefully moved through the vents. He looked in through the vent to see Steve was straddling Sam, arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck. 

Clint had only seen them like this once, after a mission in one of the small rooms in the helicarrier. He briefly saw them wrapped up in each other as if they were the only people in the world, moaning with Steve writhing beneath Sam. Clint had found it romantic at the time, that kind of all consuming passion, but he was on his way to the kitchen then and had better things to think about than love and super soldier sex. 

The dance was similar now, the jut of Sam’s hips as Steve moved, his movements languid and slow. Sam moaned, his head falling back paired with an thrust. “Uh, yes Daddy.” Steve sputtered out, sinking down onto Sam’s cock. Steve nuzzled his face into the crook of Sam’s neck, coming in between them with another loud shout. 

Clint had seen too much. 

 

2.

Bruce spent very few moments outside of the lab. He ate dinner with the team and even went out with Tony once or twice, but most of his time was spent in the confines of the lab, experimenting and researching to his heart's content. The only part of his daily ritual that didn’t take place in either his room or the lab was his morning cup of coffee. He’d decided to go into the kitchen early that day since he’d been waiting on the results for one of his experiments to come in and wanted to get a head start. Bruce put on a pot of coffee and sat down on the couch flipping through the news on his phone. 

He’d been reading an article on the new coins being minted when Steve and Sam entered the room, Steve jogging in frantically while Sam followed behind him at a slower, calmer pace. 

“Have you seen my phone?” He asked his hands shaking. Steve didn’t wait long enough for Bruce to respond, already running into the kitchen in search of the device. 

Sam rolled his eyes, smiling at his boyfriend. After another minute of frantic searching Sam held up his phone. “Steve, I’m calling you now, we’ll see if it’s in the room.” 

‘It Takes Two’ started playing from underneath Bruce. He ducked his head and fished the phone from under the cushions. When he found it he pulled it out, but not before glancing at the screen. On the screen was a shirtless picture of Sam, smiling brightly at the camera, the word ‘Daddy’ standing out above it. 

“Here.” Bruce said blushing right along with Steve who looked like he wanted to crawl into a corner and die. Sam chuckled a little and interpreted the increasingly awkward moment, by grabbing Steve’s phone. 

“Thanks Bruce.” He grabbed Steve’s wrist and started leading him out the room. “See you later.”

“Yeah.” Bruce muttered long after they’d left. He pulled out his phone, texting Tony to see if he’d be willing to put a coffee machine in the lab so he’d never have to experience that again. 

 

3.

Wanda wouldn’t say that she was nosey, she was anything but. She just had an ear for the things going on around her. And by an ear for the things going on around her she literally had her ear pressed up to the door of the conference room. They’d just come back from an unsuccessful mission, one that had obviously gotten to Steve since as soon as he stepped onto the helicarrier he wrapped himself in Sam and just stared longingly out the window. When they’d arrived at the tower, Sam lead Steve into the conference room and shot everyone one of those looks that said ‘if you bother us you won’t make it out alive’ and despite Clint and Natasha’s warnings Wanda had followed them and discreetly watched and listened to everything they were saying. 

Steve nuzzled Sam’s neck, slumped against the corner of the conference room. “Baby.” Sam whispered, running fingers through Steve’s hair. 

“I fucked up.” Steve said his voice cracking. 

“No, you didn’t. You did your best and that doesn’t always mean you’re going to win.”

“But it’s my job to win. To save people to take care of the team.” Steve buried himself further into Sam. “And I fucked up.”

“You can’t hold all that on your shoulders.” Sam said lifting up Steve’s chin. “Who’s gonna take care of you huh?”

“You.” 

“Who’s gonna take care of you?” Steve blushed lightly, but never looked away from Sam’s steady gaze. 

“You Daddy.” 

Wanda swallowed hard and turned away from the window she was watching them through. She looked down at her feet wishing that she’d just stayed in the kitchen with everyone else. She looked back into the room where Sam was wiping Steve’s tears, placing little kisses on his hairline. Turning back quickly she slinked away from the conference room. Wanda moved to the kitchen with a horrified look on her face. Natasha looked at her knowingly and handed her a beer. 

“I know too much.” Wanda whispered sitting down next to Clint. 

He knocked his beer bottle against hers. “We all know too much.”

 

4.

There were moments that Rhodey hated living in the tower. Sure the access to everything he’d ever want or need and being close to Tony were benefits but god did it drive him crazy sometimes. At any given moment the assassin twins were shooting things at each other, Thor was shouting and breaking all of the expensive workout equipment, Bruce was messing around (blowing things up) in the lab, Wanda was moving things around in the common rooms so people couldn’t find them and Steve and Sam were cuddling or being so obnoxiously patriotic that Rhodey wanted to spend a couple weeks in Canada. 

Rhodey thought that dinner that night would be an escape from the craziness of their surroundings. Just him, Tony and some champagne, but things never really worked out the way he wanted them too. They’d just come back from the restaurant, a little buzzed and a little more than happy. Tony had his arm looped around Rhodey’s waist, pressing themselves together in an attempt to stave of their desire until they made it to somewhere with a bed. They’d barely made it to one of the guest rooms on the lower floors, not sure that they could last on the ride all the way to the top. 

They’d made it to the hallway when they heard a shout. “Daddy!” 

“Did you hear that too or are my daddy issues acting up again?” Tony whispered, as much as he could actually whisper anyway. Rhodey nodded and advanced forward until they made it to one of the doors, which was cracked only slightly, but just enough to see what was going on. Rhodey looked in first, surprised by the couple in the guest room. Steve was gripping the headboard tightly, back pressed against Sam’s chest. They rocked together fast and hard in a way that was telling of just how much practice they’d had with this rhythm.

Rhodey shuddered and moved allowing for Tony to squeeze into the space. He watched for a little cocking his head to the left and then turning around, eyes wide.

“I’m never getting that out of my head, that’s never going away.” Tony muttered dragging Rhodey back up to their floor, looking like he’d witnessed a murder. Rhodey shook his head and followed Tony. He really hated the fucking tower. 

 

5.

“Hey Nat?” Natasha turned around, still fiddling with her tablet. She’d heard Steve coming from the gym, his footsteps always heavier after a workout. She also knew that his meek ‘hey Nat?’ meant that he was going to ask her something about the 21st century that he didn’t understand. It was different than his ‘Hey Nat!’ which meant he was excited to see her, or his ‘hey nat.’ which meant that something had gone wrong, tremendously wrong.

“What’s going on?” Steve ducked his head looking at her through long eyelashes. 

“So um I heard about this thing...when I was um online yeah online where people um call other people ‘daddy’ during sex?” 

Natasha hid her smirk and nodded carefully, setting her tablet onto the kitchen table. “A daddy kink?”

“What’s that?” Steve asked not meeting her eyes. 

“It’s where someone gets off on calling someone else Daddy. It’s a pretty popular kink actually, probably second to bondage.” 

“Bondage?” Steve whispered, and Natasha knew not to comment on it, she knew he was probably whispering it so he’d remember to put it on his list the one he kept in the back of his notebook, the sex list he had that she wasn’t supposed to know about. “So there is nothing wrong with that with a...a-”

“Daddy kink? Nothing wrong with it at all.”

Steve nodded, wiping sweat from his brow. It was the first time he’d made eye contact with her since they started this conversation and even Natasha wasn’t sure she could have kept up her impassive facade if that wasn't the case. “Thanks Nat.” 

As Steve walked away Natasha was glad that that ‘Thanks Nat’ was the overflowing with gratefulness ‘thanks nat’, not the overflowing with sarcasm ‘ _ Thanks Nat’. _

 

6.

Thor knew that he was different from the rest of the avengers, he came from a different world with different people and different customs. It made it hard for him to connect with them sometimes, but he held a place in his heart for his midgardian teammates and made it his mission not just to learn their customs but to be there for them as well, not just as a brother in arms but as a brother. It was why he sought out Steve after hearing some disturbing things the night before. 

He’d found him leaning against the fridge in the kitchen on the floor he shared with Sam, clutching a glass of orange juice and wincing every time he shifted. 

“Steven!” He flinched at the sound grimacing afterwards.

“What’s up?”

“I came to inquire about your emotional state.”

“Why?” Steve asked setting down his glass, looking at Thor with concern.

“I heard your wails about your father last night.” 

“Thor...it’s um it’s not like that.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck, blush taking over his cheeks. 

“It is alright to mourn those we’ve lost Steven. There is no shame in that.” 

“Thank you Thor, but I uh, I was with Sam and sometimes during sex and other times actually, but I uh... I yell that?”

“Oh! Is this a midgardian sex ritual?”

“Well kind of in some circles I guess.”

“So I should call lady Jane mother during our sexual exploits?”

“No! Not unless she’s into that you’ll have to ask her.”

Thor nodded solemnly. “Well as long as you are alright.”

“Oh yeah I’m fine.” Steve bit his lip and smiled. “Happy too. I- I’m with someone who makes me happy.” 

Thor pulled Steve into one of the bone crushing hugs that only Steve could handle. “I am glad my friend.” He stalked away to his own floor to call Jane. He had many questions on what she was into.


End file.
